1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of vehicle security systems, and more particularly, to a security system capable of having its functions wirelessly programmed without removing any of its components from a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Security systems are widely deployed for passenger vehicles, and often represent very valuable possessions for ordinary families and small businesses. A typical vehicle security system is incorporated as part of the electronic system of a vehicle and provides a selection of security functions such as intrusion alarm arming and automatic door looking. It can also serve as a user convenience system to aid in the location of a vehicle located in a crowded parking lot or to remotely start the vehicle.
Vehicle security system are generally classified as being either active arming or passive arming systems. In the passive arming category, there are system with or without a door-loking function, systems with or without an arming/disarming chirp, and so on. Similar functional varieties can also be found for active arming systems. Whatever the category, it is desirable to construct the system in a way that allows the functions of the vehicle security system to be programmable by the user. A user of a vehicle security system living in an apartment or near a hospital, for example, may want to turn off the arming/disarming chirp.
As a self-contained electronic system, it is desirable for a vehicle security system to be configured to conform to user decisions about which of the provided security functions should be enabled or disabled. System configuration also includes setting adjustable features, such as the duration of the alarm alert cycle, which are set to suite the environment in which these systems operate or to comply with local ordinances. Thus, when attempting to set up, or program, the functions of a vehicle security system, the design of the interface between the security device and the user becomes important in providing a convenient, successful and efficient security device.
For the purpose of describing the invention, several prior-art vehicle security systems are briefly examined in the following paragraphs with reference to the accompanying drawings. Among the examined security systems, FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the circuit configuration of a conventional system that employs a dual in-line package (DIP) switch array for programming the security functions. The systems of FIGS. 2 and 3 have basically the same circuit configuration, although they employ different function-programming methodologies.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional vehicle security system. It includes a microcontroller 30 that controls the security functions of a vehicle. In addition to the microcontroller, the depicted system optionally includes subsystems such as a power door-lock 31, a starter interrupt 32, a light emitting diode (LED) 33, a siren 34, a vehicle light signaling control 35, and an auxiliary output 36. All these subsystems are controlled by the microcontroller 30 for facilitating all the control and status, indicating purposes involved in the security functional operations of the system.
For example, the LED 33 is typically a subsystem installed on the dashboard to display different lighting patterns indicating to the user information concerning the security system status. Additionally, if a security violation event is triggered from outside the vehicle after the security system is armed, the siren control 34 and vehicle light signaling control 35 can be activated in different sounding schemes and head/signal light lighting patterns respectively. These sound and light signals warn about the attempted or achieved intrusion into the guarded vehicle. Further, the auxiliary output 36 can be used to initiate, for example, a radio transmitting device on board the vehicle which can send predefined signal patterns for use in determining the location of the vehicle.
The system outlined in the block diagram of FIG. 1 further includes an ignition switch status indicator 21, a valet/override switch 22, a DIP switch array 23 and a radio receiver 10. The ignition switch status relayed from the indicator 21 is used by the microcontroller 30 to determine the operating state of the entire security system. For example, if the ignition switch of the vehicle is in the normal ON position, and the vehicle is coasting along a road, the security system ignores some of its sensing inputs such as the vehicle body vibrating sensor input.
The radio receiver 10 is used as part of a wireless link, which carries vehicle operator instructions to the vehicle security system. On most occasions, the wireless link is established via electromagnetic signals transmitted from a radio transmitter 12 included in a remote control unit of the vehicle security system. The owner of the vehicle normally carries this remote control unit with, for example, a main ignition switch key of the vehicle.
The DIP switch array 23 in FIG. 1, serves to provide means to program the security functions for the vehicle. One of the conventional programming methods employed for setting up functions provided by a vehicle security system includes setting the ON/OFF states of switches in such a DIP switch array. This DIP switch array is normally installed on the electronic printed circuit board (PCB) of the security device. The block diagram of FIG. 1 schematically illustrates one such system employing this programming scheme. Physical access to the system circuit module is necessary when the vehicle security is installed. Physical access to the DIP switch array is also necessary for each subsequent function adjustment or security device reprogramming. This commonly requires removing the security system module from the vehicle to gain physical access to the DIP switch array. The circuit module must also be opened to expose the DIP switches to a service technician, or the user, to perform the function adjustment and/or the reprogramming.
Since vehicle security systems are designed to provide ever more complicated functions, using DIP switches to set up some, if not all, of these security functions has become a task that cannot be considered easy or straightforward. Adjustment setting in a large array of DIP switches is not an easy task, because each individual switch has to be identified before a setting can be made. Such jobs normally have to be performed by trained service personnel.
If DIP switches are to be used for function setting in security systems with complicated functions, a large number of DIP switches must be used. As a result, system PCB""s have to provide a significant amount of valuable board space for these DIP switches. The cost of this increased PCB size and the cost of the DIP switches increase the costs of the vehicle security system hardware.
The use of a remote programmer using electromagnetic transmission signals to overcome the requirement of physical access to the security system module to program functions or features of the system simplifies the process, while eliminating the additional cost associated with the DIP switches and the added PCB requirement. This method uses the remote control receiver of the security system to receive the electromagnetic transmission signals containing the function or feature programming information.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional vehicle security system in which a limited number of programming control switches and a wireless transmission are used for programming the security functions. This approach is used to employ the smallest possible number of electrical switches for security system function adjustment and/or reprogramming. It is used in conjunction with a step-by-step procedure. This method is designed to circumvent the necessity of using a large array of switches for the setting of every individual function provided by the vehicle security device.
Normally, by setting the vehicle security system of FIG. 2 to its program mode by properly setting the program switch 24, a user can program all the functions by pressing a small number of control switches on a remote control unit. The remote control unit used for such programming is frequently the unit used for the normal operation of the security system. The design of the entire vehicle security system allows the normal remote control unit to become the programming unit automatically when the system module is set to the program mode.
Essentially, this is a step-by-step scheme in which all the function-setting options are sequenced for user selection and setting. A user has the opportunity to set each and every function of the security system as he or she steps through the entire cycle. One obvious disadvantage of this scheme, however, is that the user frequently misses a step. Frequently, it is forgotten which step is associated with a particular function to be set or adjusted. Sometimes, even when the step counting is correct, a function whose setting has been passed is desired to be altered. The entire stepping cycle will then have to be sequenced again. Although relatively simple hardware can be set up to implement such a straight forward rotating function-programming or function-setting scheme, such a scheme does not meet today""s user-friendliness standard and efficiency.
Still another conventionally known vehicle security system function-programming scheme involves the use of a controlling host computer. The host computer used may be, for example, a popular IBM-compatible PC, which is coupled via a suitable electronic interface to the vehicle security system for implementing the functions setting. This has the advantage of user-friendliness since a graphic user interface (GUI) can be adopted for human interface.
FIG. 3 shows an example of a conventional arrangement for implementing a programming scheme that includes the use of an external computer. The system illustrated in the block diagram of FIG. 3 incorporates a host computer system 37 that serves to control the function-programming procedure in a security system via the wired interface 25. Although this scheme provides better flexibility in the process of function selection and setting, a direct wired connection of the circuit module to the host computer is necessary. Before the connection to the host computer is made, the circuit module of the vehicle security system has to be removed from the vehicle and taken to the location where the host computer resides. On most occasions, only vehicle service shops have the necessary interface between the host computer and the vehicle security system. As a result, the convenience of the programming interface is not directly accessible to the installer of the security system at the vehicle.
Additionally, there are hand held programmers that can be taken to the vehicle to implement function or feature programming of the security system, but these systems still require a directly wired connection from the programmer to the security system control module. This is accomplished by gaining access to the security system control module or by installing programming wiring at the time of installation of the security system control module to which the programmer is connected to program the system. The function-programming cable would be an additional expense for every system installed; therefore the end user would have to pay an additional cost for the convenience.
The object of the instant invention is to overcome the deficiencies of the all the above listed devices. This is done by using a remote programmer using electromagnetic transmission signals to program the functions or features of the security system by using the remote control receiver that is already built into the remote controlled security system. This does not add any additional cost to the security system; only a change in the system controller programming is required. The remote programmer can be a 1-way or 2-way system.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a 1-way remote programmer that can program one or more of the programmable functions or features the security system without knowing how the balance of the programmable functions or features is programmed. This capability overcomes a deficiency of the prior art, in that they had to program all of the function or feature programming information to change one programmable function or feature or that only one function or feature could be programmed at a time. This feature of the remote programmer comprises ability to transmit via a 1-way transmission; function-programming code, a base unit identifier, a matrix identifying the function(s) or feature(s) to be changed, and the change data to change the programming of the identified function(s) or feature(s) and the ability of the base system to decode the programming indicia and data information, and store the changes in memory to dictate the behavior of the base controller""s functions or features.
To overcome the deficiencies of the prior art; a remote programming device and method using wireless electromagnetic transmission signals to program the functions or features of a security system remotely without any direct physical access to the security system is described. The device programs the security system using a method of setting up the programmable functions or features with a remote wireless programmer, transmitting the function-programming data via a wireless link and by using the remote control receiver that is integrated into the security system. This does not add any additional cost to the security system; only a change in the system controller programming is required. The remote programmer device can be a 1-way or 2-way system. The 2-way remote programmer can only be used on security system with a transceiver already built in without adding any cost the security system.
The present invention descibes a remote programming device for a vehicle security system for performing selectable vehicle security functions that are programmable in a wireless manner. The system has a base controller for controlling a vehicle security interface, which includes an auditory alarm device, preferably a siren control unit and siren, and a vehicle light control unit. A physically independent remote programming unit as disclosed is used for transmitting function-programming settings to the base controller, and a wireless signal receiver is connected to the base microcontroller for receiving wireless signal function-programming information transmitted by the remote programmer. The remote programmer includes user operable control switch(es) for setting up a security function code pattern representing selected security function or feature information. The remote programmer also includes a wireless (electromagnetic) signal transmitter for sending, in a wireless transmission, the function-programming commands in a signal string representing the security function code pattern to the base controller. The base controller stores or programs, into an onboard non-volatile memory, data identifying the security functions or features specified by the security function code pattern received from the remote programmer. The base controller controls vehicle security functions according to the data stored in the onboard memory to dictate the behavior of the base controller""s functions or features.
The present invention further provides a method of wireless function-programming for setting a plurality of security functions in a vehicle security system. The vehicle security system has a base controller for controlling a number of various vehicle security functions, a remote programmer for programming function-programming indicia and data and for transmitting function-programming information to the base unit. The base unit includes a wireless (electromagnetic) signal receiver for receiving function-programming information transmitted by the remote programmer. The method includes the steps of setting up a security function code pattern representing the selected security functions in the remote programmer. The remote programmer then sends, in a wireless transmission signal, a function-programming command in a command signal string including the security function code pattern to the base microcontroller. The security functions specified by the security function code pattern received from the remote-programmer are then stored or programmed into the base unit for controlling the various vehicle security functions.
The above mentioned 1-way remote programmer system comprises a power source, a transmitter, a controller, user operable control switch(es), a memory or memories, a display, a display driver, and an enclosure. The power source comprises a battery or batteries for a hand held programmer, a laptop personal computer (PC), or a personal digital assistant (PDA); an AC source for a personal computer; and a power supply or supplies (regulator(s), to regulate and supply the appropriate voltages and currents) to power the remote programmer. The transmitter comprises an oscillator, amplifier/driver, and antenna. The oscillator and amplifier/driver can be combined into one circuit to simplify its construction. The controller comprises a microcontroller, a microcomputer, a personal computer (both PC and laptop), a personal digital assistant (PDA), or any other control device that can be programmed, permanently store data in non-volatile memory, and used to control the operation of the remote programmer operations. The control switches comprise DIP switches, push button switches, scrolling wheel devices with or without an internal switch, toggle switches, rocker switches, or any other type of switch(es) that can used to set up the programmable functions or features and activate the transmitter to transmit function or feature programming information data. The memory comprises one or more of the following; instruction (non-volatile) for storing the control program, program (non-volatile) for storing function or feature programming information, random access (volatile) for operating registers, buffers, etc. that are used for temporary storage of program control information and data, and any other volatile or non-volatile memory devices that can be used to store operational programming, security system programming data, and display information. The memory may or may not be integrated into the controller. The display driver can be integral to the controller or can be a separate driver with its own power supply (in case of an LCD display, the supply would boost the voltage to operate the LCD display back lighting). The display comprises one of the following; LCD (liquid crystal display), CRT (cathode ray tube), LED (light emitting diode), and any other type of display that can be used to display the function or feature programming information, using a graphical or non-graphical display. The enclosure can be the same enclosure as the controller in case of a personal computer or PDA, where the remote programmer is a plug in transmitter card or module with the host supplying the power, controller and operating program, control switches, memory, display, and display driver. For a unique or separate remote programmer, the enclosure would house all of the components of the remote programmer.
The 2-way remote function or feature programmer additionally comprises a receiver in the remote programmer and a transmitter in the base system being programmed. This allows 2-way communication between the remote programmer and the base unit, since both units have transceivers. The 2-way communication allows the remote programmer to request current function or feature programming data from the base system, modify the current function or feature programming data to update it as requested and/or desired, retransmit the updated function or feature programming indicia and data to the base system allowing the base system to store the updated function or feature programming information to dictate the behavior of the base system""s controller functions or features.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security system for having a wireless function-programming capability and method that is easy to use in implementing the programming of the security system functions or features.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security system having a wireless function-programming capability and method that does not require the removal of any of the system""s components from the vehicle to implement the programming of the security system functions or features.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security system having a wireless function-programming capability and method that does not require the use of additional costly equipment to implement the programming of the security system functions or features.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle security system having a wireless function-programming capability and method that is inexpensive to build.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a 1-way remote programmer and method that can program one or more of the programmable functions or features a security system without knowing how the balance of the programmable functions or features are programmed. This capability overcomes a deficiency of the prior art in that they had to program all of the function or feature programming information to change one programmable function or feature. This feature of the remote programmer comprises ability to transmit via a 1-way transmission; a security system base unit identifier, a function-programming matrix identifying the function(s) or feature(s) to be changed, and the change data to change the programming of the identified function(s) or feature(s) and the ability of the base system to decode the programming indicia and data, and store the changes in memory to dictate the behavior of the base controller""s functions or features during future operations.
One embodiment of the present invention provides a method and system for programming a base unit set with a remote programmer by downloading at least one user selectable command string from a remote programmer to the base unit via a wireless link, where the remote programmer comprises a remote controller, a memory capable of storing a representation of said at least one user selectable command string; user operable switches that can be used to modify the numeric values stored in the memory; a display, and transmitter that can transmit the command string to the base unit; and
A base controller comprising: a microcontroller; and a instruction memory that holds instructions that cause the controller to determine whether or not a function-programming request code is received, store the user selectable command string in a non-volatile memory, and if the controller is not in the process of function-programming, to determine whether a security event has occurred, and if so, initiate an alarm function.